Midoriko's Champion
by Kaggy-Higgs88
Summary: Austin and Ally find themselves trapped in Feudal Japan after being sucked into the well. What happens when Ally finds out she's the reincarnation of a famous priestess and has to find the pieces of the jewel before they can go home! Austin's actually a half demon WHAT! story is better then summary...Promise!
1. Prologue

Dislaimer: I do NOT own Austin and Ally OR Inuyasha. They are both owned by their respective networks. I own NOTHING...

* * *

><p>A long time ago in the feudal era of Japan, lived a priestess that went by the name od Midoriko. She was told to be one of the most powerful preiestess of her time. Many of the demons of the era tried to rid the world of Midoriko because of her power. In a fierce battle that lasted seven days and seven nights, Midoriko used the last of her energy to put an end to the battle. She used her great Miko powers to seal the souls of all the demons that attacked her as well as her own into a small pink jewel. Inside the jewel the battle rages on, but on the outside a different battle ensues.<p>

Many years after the jewel was created, it was passed down to a line of Mikos or Priestesses that were believed to be direct descendants to Midoriko herself. Many evil beings, human and demon alike, were after the jewel. They all wanted the great power and any wish that came with it. There were others though that sought the jewel to rid the world of it for good, finally letting Midoriko's soul rest in peace.

After many years of battles over the jewel, and its unfortunate shattering, and being put back together it was finally gone. Though many thought it was for good, there was a chance for it to come back and with it a great evil that was after it returning as well. IF and when the jewel did resurface Midoriko herself would pick her champion to once again fight to rid the world of it once more. A preistess and her protector would battle the great evil until only one was champion with the jewel in their possession. Becoming Midoriko's champion is a great honor and could bestowed on anyone. This time around her Champions name is Ally Dawson. This is Her story...

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first crossover fic but I figured why not do a cross over of my two most FAVORITE shows ever? I really hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: Still Own NOTHING

* * *

><p>CH.1 Down the Rabbit Hole<p>

Ally Dawson, 17, stood at the counter of Sonic Boom, the music store her father owned. It currently was her shift til closing but being a weeknight it was a really slow night. Luckily to kill her boredom she had her song book/diary that she NEVER let out of her sight. She was currently trying to figure out some lyrics to the new song she was working on for Austin. Yes Austin, as in Austin Moon. The triple platinum over night internet sensation, 17 year old Austin Moon. Speak of the devil, Austin strolled into Sonic Boom, while Ally was too busy writing to notice. A smirk came to Austin's face as an evil idea came to mind. He snuck around the otherside of the counter behind Ally. Once he stood back up to his full height, Austin began tickling her as he yelled "Boo!".

"AUSTIN!" Ally yelled dropping her book to the floor in surprise. Austin bursted out laughing. "Sorry Als, I couldn't resist." Ally smacked his arm in fake anger "Dont do it again!" she warned as she picked her book up from the ground. Austin smiled again to himself before speaking. "You ready for the field trip to the museum tomorrow?" "Uh yeah!" Ally said with a huge grin. "I LOVE Japanese artifacts. I am so glad they decided to have a tour of it through out our country otherwise we wouldn't be able to see it." Ally continued going off on one of her tangents. Austin Rolled his eyes playfully at her excitement. Ally continued her rambling before she realized she was rambling. "Sorry..." She said blushing towards Austin who was smirking. "What about you?" She finally asked when her cheeks returned tpo their normal color.

"Duh! Field trip equals no class!" Ally rolled her eyes this time. "Austin school is super fun. I don't understand why you dont like going to class." Austin rolled his eyes again. "Ally you are the ONLY person I know that actually likes school." Ally laughed. "That's what makes me special" She said shoulder bumping him. Austin smirked "Yeah you're special alright" Ally samcked his arm again as they both laughed. "Ally can I tell you something?" as Ally was about to answer they were interrupted by thier latina friend Trish, walking through the door. "Guess who got a job at Izzy's Ice Cream Shoppe?" "Ugh...you?" Both Austin and Ally said while looking at her new uniform. Their main focus was the Ice Cream Cone on her headband. "Exactly! Hoping for a decent amount of tips for the field trip tomorrow." "We were just talking about that before you got here." Austion said while his attention was focused on Ally who was straightening the shelves.

Trish snapped her fingers in Austin's face bringing his attention back to her. "Eyes over here lover boy." Trish whispered with a smirk as Austin turned a nice shade of pink. Ally the ever oblivious one turned back to her friends confused "Why are you blushing Austin? Did I miss something?" She aksed looking between the two. Austin cleared his throat before answering. "Uh...nothing!" he was desperately trying to change the subject. His prayers were answered as their other friend Dez came flying down the stairs from the upstairs practice room. "Guys guess what, guess what, GUESS WHAT?!" "What?" The trio asked looking at him stragnely. "I LOVE Kangaroos." he said seriously before a goofy smirk found itd way to his lips.

"O.K Then, on that note. I better get back to work my 15 was over 45 minutes ago." Trish said before walking out the same door she came in. "I gotta go to..." Dez said leaning on the counter "...I need to find a llama. Do you know where I can find one?" Austin and Ally both shook their heads no as the ginger shrugged his shoulders and skipped out the door. "I will NEVER understand that boy." Ally said looking at where Dez had just left from. "Me neither but he's my best friend." Austin said chuckling.

"Ally looked down at her watch "8pm cloing time." She said jumping off the counter. Just as predicted it was a slow day. but Austin kept her comapny at least. "Want to grab something to eat before going home?" Austin asked as he turned off the lights for Ally. "Yeah I'm Starving!" Austin waited as Ally locked the front door before they headed to find something to eat.

Ally finally walked through the door to her house at 9pm. Lester Dawson, Ally's father, turned from the T.V to see his daughter shut the door and lean against it. "Out with Austin?" Jumping slightly Ally smiled when she realized it was her dad. "Yeah dad, we went to Mini's after closing the store" Lester nodded his head "Cool" he said before turning back to the T.V. "I'm heading to bed Dad. We have our field trip tomorrow." "O.K Honey, Good Night!" Ally slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. She took a quick shower before putting on her pajamas and laying in bed.

***DREAM***

Ally looked around the strange forest, "Austin?" she yelled looking in every direction. She didn't see which direction he went in and she was starting to freak out a little bit. "Austin!" She yelled a little louder this time. Instead of Austin's voice answereing her, a deep menacing one answered. "Don't worry Ally, you'll meet your Austin again REAL soon." it said laughing.

***END***

Ally jumped out of bed in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream." she said to herself to calm down. Once her heart slowed down she looked at the clock on her night stand. 6:30AM. "Damn Morning already." She slowly got out of bed and began getting ready for her day.

"Class settle down please!" Mr. Clancy asked his history class. Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez all sat in the back of the classroom giving their attention to their teacher. "O.K I know you've all been looking foward to this trip and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. I am also letting you know that you need to take notes, we will be having a test on what you learn today, tomorrow during class." The whole class groaed except for Ally. "Teachers have to take the fun out of everything, don't they?" Trish complained. "They want us to learn, not use a field trip as an excuse to goof off." Trish rolled her eyes at Ally's explanation. "As I said they take the fun out of everything!" Austin and Dez laughed at their two best girl friends, who were also now laughing. "O.K Class lets move out." The whole class stood up and walked out of the classroom to the buses.

Austin and Ally sat in one row while Trish and Dez took the seat across the aisle from them. "I am SO excited, AND there's going to be a test!" Ally said bouncing in her seat. Austin looked at the pettite brunette next to him and smiled while shaking his head. "Only you Als." he said laughing. Ally stuck her tongue out at him as they laughed again.

The bus ride was quick even though they had a long drive but Ally didn't care, she couldn't wait to see the exhibit. Once they were all inside the museum they met up with a tour guide. "Welcome Marino High Students and welcome to our lovely museum!" The tour guide said with a huge smile on his face. "Today you will be seeing our Feudal Japan Exhibit. We have plenty of awesome artifacts to show you. I do ask that you not touch anything." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Very good, now please follow me."

As one, the group of students followed the tour guide listening as he explained about every artifact they passed. After a few hours they stopped for lunch at the museum cafeteria before they continued on. Ally was writing away about everything the tour guide said. Austin Trish and Dez didn't bother taking notes, they'd get Ally's later. They finally got to the end, which was the last two exhibits. "Here we are the last Two exhibits today." The Tour guide said as they made their way into a large room. "This exhibit encompasses the folklore of the era." The guide said drawing out the excitement in the group before continuing. "Legend has it that many centuries ago there lived a powerful Priestess or "Miko" by the name of states that after a fierce battle that lasted many days and nights Midoriko sealed the souls of her emenimes as well as her own into a jewel to protect the world from the great evil. Its told that whoever possesses the jewel would have great power and many sought that power fro themselves, Humans and Demons alike." He paused from dramatic effect. The whole class was hanging on to every word the tour guide said, all except for one student Austin Moon. Austin rolled his eyes as if he had heard this legend many times before.

"Rumor has it that a reincarnation of the great Midoriko herself and her companion an Inu Hanyou or "Half Dog Demon" searched for the pieces of the jewel to make it whole again and rid the world of it's prescence once and for all." Ally of ourse raised her hand like lightning. "Yes Question?" the tour guide said acknowledging Ally. "How did the jewel shatter?" "No one is quite certain how." Ally looked at the tour guide strangely "O.K..." Austin stepped up, a little ticked 'if your gonna tell a story tell it right' he thought to himself.

"Didn't the priestess shatter the jewel by hitting it with an arrowk, while trying to get ut back from a demon?" Austin said eyeing the tour guide. "Um...I'm not sure." Ally looked at Austin in shock. "How'd you know that?" she whispered as the tour continued. Austin looked at ally "Internet?" he said shrugging. Ally let it go but eyed him suspiciously. she had no time to question him right now the tour guide was moving on. They stopped in front of a rickety old well. "This is the Bone Eaters Well. It's a dry well that was rumored to have a mystical sense of it making the flesh of the demon parts they threw in it to decapose quickly. This is also rumored to be how Midoriko's reincarnation came to the feudal era. Supposedly she was from the future and would travel back and forth through time through this well." Ally noticed Austin shake his head and turn away to look at the other artifacts on the wall near the well. The class followed the guide through a door way leaving Austin and Ally alone in the room.

"You O.K?" Ally asked bringing Austin out of his thoughts. "Uh yeah, just looking around" He lied. Ally knew he was lying but let it go, because when he was reasdy to talk about it he would find her. "Come on we should catch up with the others." Ally said holding her hand out for him. Austin nodded and grabbed her hand and began walking to the doorway the class had walked through. As they passed the well Austin froze, his senses going crazy. Ally turned to look at Austin. "You O.K?" she asked. "Do you feel that?" He asked. "Feel what?" Ally asked looking around the room. Austin moved closer to the well to look inside of it. Ally followed Austin's movements and she too looked down the well. Austins eyes narrowed as he felt the powerful prescence at the bottom of the well. He put a hand on Ally's shoulder and pulled her back from the well. "Watchout." He said seriously as he stood in front of her protectively. "Austin what are you..." Ally was cut off as a white light shone from the well lighting up the room. "What the..." the two teens said at the same time. A fierce wind picked up blowing everything around the room. "What's happening?" Ally yelled as she grabbed onto Austin. "Don't know, just DO NOT let go of me!" Austin yelled back and he tried to shiled himself and ally from all the flying debris.

The wind got stronger as it began pulling the two towards the well "Austin?" Ally yelled as they got closer to the wooden structure. "I got you Ally, You'll be fine." Austin said reassuring her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. The next thing either of them knew was, they were sucked into the blackess of the well . Austin and Ally both closed their eyes as they braced for the impact of the hard ground, but there was none. They opened their eyes to find themselves standing at the bottom of the well, but instead of the ceiling to the museum they were standing under a blue sky.

* * *

><p>AN: Well here is the first official chapter of this story. I really hope you like it, I put a lot of effort into this story. Please review and let me know what you think! =D


	3. Lots to Discuss

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally or Inuyasha or any of their characters...

* * *

><p>Ch.2 Lots to Discuss<p>

Austin stared at the blue sky that was above both Ally and himself. 'What the hell happened?' Austin thought to himself. Turning slightly to look at Ally, seeing she was fine, Austin sighed. He knew where they were and he knew what had happened to them but he wasn't sure why. Ally was still looking up at the sky with a confused look on her face.

"You O.K?" Austin asked. Ally turned to look at him for the first time since they were sucked into the well.

"I think so. Where are we Austin? What's going on?" Ally asked confused and trying to figure the whole situation out. Austin sighed again. He had to tell her eventually, he just never in a million expected this to happen to them. That they were part of the prophecy.

"Lets get out of here." Austin said looking up at the top of the well again, avoiding her question. Ally eyes Austin for a minute before she too looked to the top of the well.

"How do we get out?" Ally asked. Austin looked at her with a small smirk, before he placed his arm around her waist.

"Just hold on!" Austin warned before he squatted down and jumped straight out of the well into the blue sky. Ally gasped as Austin jumped out of the well and was almost as high as the tallest trees. When they landed back on the ground, and Austin let go of the girl she turned on him with a shocked expression.

"How…How'd you do that?" she asked. Austin sighed, now he really had to tell her. Patiently waiting for an answer, Ally watched the expressions pass across Austin's face.

"Austin?" Ally called out to him after not receiving an answer. Austin looked her dead in the eye before he took of his 'lucky' guitar pick necklace, closing his eyes to not see her reaction. Almost as quickly as he took the necklace off did Austin's features begin to change. His hair grew out to almost reaching the back's of his knees, the color changed from blonde to silver and his finger nails grew into claws. The most shocking change was his eyes and the silver puppy dog ears on his head. The dark brown iris's changed to the most shocking color purple, while the ears on his head swiveled at the sounds of nature. Ally's jaw dropped in shock.

"Wha… What?" Ally was completely shocked. She had no idea (1) where she was and (2) what had just happened to Austin. He definitely did not look human anymore.

"Ally let me explain", Austin said. When he opened his mouth to talk Ally clearly saw how long the canines in his mouth grew, making fangs. It was all too much for Ally and before anything else could be said or done, Ally fainted. With his quick reflexes thanks to the demon blood coursing through him, Austin caught her before she hit the ground. Looking at her face Austin sighed. That kind of reaction was never a good one. Scooping her up in his arms, Austin began the trek to the village that was close to the village. Hearing the stories that had been passed down through his family, Austin knew where to go and knew who to speak to. Austin just hoped his great grandfather was still alive in this time to know what to do.

After walking down the hill to the village, Austin began to hear the villager's whispers. They knew the weird couple walking through their village meant no harm. Not with how much the half demon in weird clothes resembled Inuyasha, the great protector of the village. As Austin looked around he saw no trace of his great grandfather anywhere. Did they travel too far back, or were they too far ahead to where he didn't live in this village anymore. He needed to find someone with answers. Bringing Ally closer to his chest, Austin continued his walk. After he crossed the tiny bridge over the river that flowed through the village, Austin found the hut of the head priestess of the village. Walking towards the hut, Austin watched as the priestess came out of the small hut. The woman was young, she looked a little older than Austin and ally, but not by much. Her black raven hair was pulled back of her face, and she was wearing the red and white kimono wore by priestesses in this time. Knowing instantly who she was, Austin smiled.

Upon exiting the hut Kagome froze as she watched the new half demon walking toward her. She instantly looked to the girl who was passed out in his arms. Not knowing exactly who they were, she knew they meant no harm. The young half demon strangely resembled Inuyasha slightly, but the clothes he wore suggested he was from her time, a time she hadn't seen in years. Once the half demon was close enough she turned addressing him kindly.

"Good afternoon young man, what can I assist you with?" Kagome asked with a slight bow. Austin stopped a few feet away from his great grandmother and smiled slightly at her sight. She was just as kind as he had been told.

"My name is Austin Moon, and this is my friend Ally. We were brought here through the well close to this village." Austin said looking to Kagome's face for reaction. Upon hearing that the two in front of her were brought here through the well, Kagome froze. As far as she knew, the well was sealed. It had sealed itself after Inuyasha, herself, and their friends defeated Naraku and made the jewel complete once more. When the well had sealed, Kagome was trapped in her time, on the other side of the well for three very long years. It wasn't until about 15 years ago when the well reopened itself, and Kagome made the decision to live on this side of the well with Inuyasha. Austin watched the woman carefully, he knew who she was, but he needed her to figure out what was going on so she could help them. Kagome eyed the boy again, before her gaze dropped to the girl. Focusing her eyes on Ally, Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the faint glow of the jewel coming from the girl. Looking into Austin's eyes again, Kagome spoke.

"Come inside and lay her down, we have much to discuss." Kagome said as she held open the reed mat for Austin to walk into her hut.

* * *

><p>AN: So SoSorry for the very long wait, I have been without my own personal computer for a very long time. I just recently got the one I am using now and I promise it will not be so long between updates, so as an apology I will be adding another chapter today as well as an apology... I hope you guys enjoy


	4. Conversations

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

* * *

><p>Ch.3 Conversations<p>

Austin gently laid Ally down on a pallet by the fire. Sitting as close to Ally as possible Austin turned his attention to Kagome.

"I know you think you know what time period we are from based on our clothes", Austin started. Kagome got comfortable across the fire from Austin prepping tea as she listened to what he had to say.

"Ally and I are from the year 2015. I'm obviously a half demon as you could see and I strongly resemble my great grandfather. If you are the person I believe you to be then you know him", Austin finished and looked intently at his great grandmother. She had yet to say she knew who he was, but from what he was told of her she was very intelligent and just didn't want to jump to conclusions. Staring at the young half demon in front of her Kagome's suspicions were realized. This hanyou in front of her was somehow related to a future Inuyasha.

"…And who is your great grandfather?" Kagome asked, staring at the boy intently. Austin looked down to his fists in his lap. Should he just blurt it out, or was that not allowed in the rules of time traveling? Austin looked back up into the soft, delicate eyes of his great grandmother and sighed before he answered.

"My great grandfather was a very powerful half demon; he was the great protector to the priestess that was entrusted with the Shikon Jewel during the era of Naraku. His name is Inuyasha." Austin said once again watching her face for reaction. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Her suspicions were right; this boy was Inuyasha's great grandson. He looked just like him, when she herself had first met her hanyou.

"You are correct in your thought that I do know Inuyasha. I know him quite well, actually", Kagome said looking down to the girl again. Austin smiled with a nod at Kagome's words.

"I know you do, you're my great grandmother, Kagome Higurashi", Austin admitted. Kagome gasped at the boy's words. The realization that Inuyasha and herself obviously had children at some point for this young hanyou to be seated in front of her. At this point in their lives they had been trying for awhile to conceive a child, but currently they had no luck, but now her hope was restored.

"Tell me Austin, do you know why the well brought you here?" Kagome asked after getting over the shock of knowing that eventually she'd have a child at least. Austin shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, I do not. All I do know is that Ally and I were on a field trip to the local museum that was having a Feudal japan exhibit. The well was one of the artifacts in the museum, but when it was just Ally and I in the room, we got sucked into the well and ended up here", Austin explained. Kagome thought for a moment. She knew the girl with her great grandson was the new protector of the jewel. That would be why Kagome could sense the jewel in the girl, but that meant that if the jewel was back so was Naraku, or a reincarnation of him at least.

"I don't know if your aware but that girl holds the Shikon Jewel, though I do believe she is unaware of it's presence at the moment. The same thing happened to as I assume you have been told." Austin nodded.

"Yes I am aware of that happening to you, but I am not understanding how or why Ally has come to possess it." Looking down at the sleeping girl once more, Austin gently pushed a few pieces of hair from her face. Kagome noted the tenderness behind Austin's movements and smiled to herself.

"You love her don't you?" Kagome asked sincerely. Austin's head snapped in her direction. A look of embarrassment, and fear crossing his features.

"Is it that obvious?" Austin asked with a small blush on his cheeks. Kagome laughed into her hand lightly and came around the fire to sit right next to the boy.

"I am glad to see that you did not inherit, your great grandfather's temperaments and personality. He would have never admitted to that question about me. At least not way back when", Kagome explained. Austin looked at the woman in front of him, not sure how to respond to her statement.

"Was he that bad?" Austin said with a smirk. Kagome laughed again, before she began her story.

"We traveled this whole country side together for quite some time. It was only natural for us to fall for one another, but Inuyasha was not one to show emotions. He showed little pieces of how he felt throughout our journey, not always in the best way, but it was the best way he knew how. It wasn't until after our final battle and I was trapped inside the jewel that he came to terms with his feelings. He found a way to get inside the jewel and save me from a fate worse than death. It was upon our reuniting that I knew the feelings I assumed he had been brought to light. After I made the truest wish upon the jewel thinking I rid the world of the jewel for good, I was transported back to me time in your era, around the year 1997. I was so shocked and sad that I was alone there on my side of the well. I had no way to get back to Inuyasha, but I never stopped trying. Finally, one day three years later, the well suddenly reopened and I knew that was my one and only chance. I said goodbye to my family and jumped down the well one final time. When I got on this side of the well, Inuyasha was already at the top of the well. I'll never forget the look of surprise on his face when he peered down into the dark and saw me standing there. He helped me out of the well and we have been together ever since. From what I was told those three years I was trapped in my time, was the loneliest your great grandfather had ever been, and he lived quite a lonely life before we met. If I could go back and do it again, the one thing I would change would be to admit our feelings to ourselves so much sooner, so I was able to have a little bit more time of happiness with him." Kagome said finishing her tale. Austin sat there listening to a story he had heard a million times, but this time there was more detail and information to be gathered from hearing from Kagome.

"So where is my great grandfather?" Austin asked. He never expected for him to ever leave Kagome's side after hearing that story. He knew if it was Ally, he would always be with her.

"He's off in another village. He should be back anytime now." Kagome answered looking towards the door of the hut. It had been almost a week since Inuyasha had left. She hated being away from him for so long, but something's just couldn't be helped. Being she was the village priestess, there wasn't many places she could go to without worrying about the people of the village. They needed her protection, when Inuyasha wasn't around. Austin went to ask another question, but the words never came out of his mouth due to Ally finally waking up. Austin was at her side as he gently helped her sitting up. Ally blinked a few times, before her eyesight adjusted itself.

"Austin?" she questioned looking over the new features on the boy she had never seen before.

"Yes it's me", Austin replied as he looked Ally over for any damage done from her fainting spell.

"What happened to you?" She asked looking at his fuzzy dog ears and long silver hair. Kagome watched with amusement, she knew the girl wasn't scared of her great grandson, but she obviously has never seen or heard of demons actually existing before. Kagome also knew that Austin most likely used a concealment charm to disguise himself in the future.

"I might be able to explain that." Kagome said making her presence known to the girl. Ally turned to the sound of Kagome's voice and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who are you?" Ally asked looking between Austin and Kagome. Austin smiled and sat behind Ally to help sit her up some more. Kagome got readjusted in her original spot across the fire.

"My name is Kagome. I am the head priestess in this village. Austin and I have been talking while you were asleep, and I am going to tell you a story. It's a long one, but everything should be clear once I'm finished." Ally looked over her shoulder at Austin who smiled at her encouragingly. He may look different, but he was still her same old Austin.

It was later that night, that Kagome had finally finished her tale. Ally looked dumbfounded at what she was just told. She was finding it hard to believe Kagome, being Ally had more of a logical point of view. However, logic poked through and Ally found that she had to believe it. Hearing a story of demons and priestesses, after a jewel is a little hard to swallow, but it is even harder to not believe it when your best friend turns out to be a living, breathing half demon.

"So now I am in charge of this jewel?" Ally asked trying to clarify the situation. Kagome nodded and handed both Austin and Ally a bowl of stew.

"Yes and it is your duty to make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands", Kagome explained. Ally looked down at her bowl of stew.

"How am I supposed to do that. I am just a girl, a human girl. I don't have extraordinary powers or killer strength", Kagome smiled as she placed her bowl down in front of her for a minute.

"Ally, you are a lot stronger than you think. I was in your shoes once. I know how you are feeling. As the journey progresses, the more you'll believe in yourself and your power. And you're not alone either. Austin, I'm sure, will help you protect the jewel", Kagome said giving Austin a knowing look. Austin turned to Ally with determination set on his features.

"Look Ally, I promise I will never let anything happen to you. I will protect you with every ounce of my strength. You're not in this alone." Austin said as he grabbed her hand in his. Ally looked into Austin's eyes and a small blush crept its way onto her cheeks. The moment was ruined by voices outside the hut. Kagome turned to the door, and a smile made it's way on to her face. Inuyasha was back!

* * *

><p>AN: there you go, I will be updating regularly on this story from now on. As always please R&R. Thanks for your patience!


	5. When do we start?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Austin and Ally, or any of their characters!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had just gotten back from his week long trip to another village to exterminate a demon. He wouldn't of cared if Miroku hadn't dragged him along, and he had to listen to his non stop blabbering about how he missed his wife. Inuyasha missed his mate too, but you didn't see him complaining, besides the whole journey was Miroku's idea. As the duo walked down the hill that overlooked the village Inuyasha left Miroku and took off in a sprint stopping just across the river from Kagome's hut. Inuyasha walked across the river and stopped as she smelled the scent of another Inu Hanyou. 'Who the hell?' Inuyasha thought as villagers passed by and offered him greetings. Just as he pulled away the reed mat that covered the door, Kagome greeted him with a kiss.<p>

"I missed you" she whispered as she pulled away from him slowly. Inuyasha smirked down at the girl in front of him, before his eyes caught the other silver headed hanyou in the hut. Growling slightly Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked menacingly as his hands gripped the hilt of his sword, Tetsusaiga. Ally watched wide eyed as the older man in front of them seemed threatened by their presence. She wasn't sure if it would turn into a fight or not, but she didn't want Austin hurt. Austin watched with a smirk on his face, as Inuyasha held the hilt of his sword.

"The stories were true then, you are short tempered", Austin said as he stood up facing Inuyasha.

"Feh! You act like you know me boy. I've never met you before, so start talking or I'll start slicing", Inuyasha warned. Kagome moved herself from behind Inuyasha to next to Austin. He eyed her for a minute before standing up straight.

"What are you doing wench? You know to stay behind me in case of danger", Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest as well.

"Sit Boy! I told you to stop calling me wench", Kagome chastised the fallen demon who face planted into the floor, the minute she said the dreaded word. Inuyasha slowly picked himself up off the floor and sat with his legs crossed.

"Feh! Obviously you know this demon, so mind enlightening on who he is?" Inuyasha asked feigning arrogance. Kagome and Austin returned to their seat around the fire before Kagome began her explanation.

After Kagome told Inuyasha who Austin was and how he and Ally were brought back to the feudal era, Inuyasha was more then aware of what that meant. The jewel was back and that meant so was the great evil.

"So the jewel's back?" Inuyasha asked looking to Kagome. Kagome nodded and looked to Ally.

"Yes, but it's not my responsibility anymore, it's Ally's", Kagome explained. Inuyasha was slightly relieved to hear that Kagome was no longer the protector of the jewel. Not that he would of cared, he just preferred her to not be in constant danger anymore. The sucky part was now his great grandson had to face the fact that demons would be coming after the girl and it was up to him to protect her.

"It's getting late, I think Ally and I will turn in for the night". Kagome said as she stood up and ushered Ally into the back of the hut. Inuyasha knew what Kagome was doing. She wanted to give Inuyasha and his great grandson some time alone to bond and talk about the new developments of the situation. Austin knew what was going on too. He flashed Ally a reassuring smile before she was ushered out of his sight. Turning back to his great grandfather Austin spoke.

"I know that this is my responsibility, but I have no idea what to do or where to start", Austin admitted. He was at a lose of what to do, and any mistakes he made Ally could pay for. Inuyasha watched the boy in front of him. He knew the inner turmoil that the boy was currently facing, having faced it a long time ago himself.

"Look kid, the best advice I can give you is this. Don't go looking for trouble just yet. We haven't heard anything about the great evil returning just yet. In the mean time, I'll train you as best I can. You have a weapon?" Inuyasha asked. Austin smirked and pulled his guitar pick necklace out of his pocket. Holding it in his palm, Austin chanted some words that Inuyasha couldn't make out. As soon as Austin finished chanting the guitar pick turned into a sword right in front of their eyes. Inuyasha's eye widened when he realized just what sword it was that he was looking at in the boy's hand. It was his Tetsusaiga. He knew it from the demon energy that was wafting of the sword. Inuyasha looked to his waist and saw that his own sword was still firmly attached to his hip and then realized he himself must have given this boy his sword.

"Did I give you my sword?" Inuyasha asked looking straight at the boy. Austin nodded.

"You sure did. It was right before I met ally. We had just moved, and you had paid us a visit making sure we were settling in and you wanted to see me for my birthday. You handed me a box and in it was the guitar pick. Knowing that I couldn't very well take the sword as it was with me everywhere I went, you had Kagome put a disguising charm on it. I love this thing, though your future self has yet to teach me how to use it", Inuyasha was flabbergasted if he gave up his sword then he must have known at some point in the future that these two would end up back in this era.

"Well it will definitely be easy to train you with my own sword", Inuyasha said with a smirk. Austin laughed at the comment.

"Now about the girl", Inuyasha said slowly waiting for a reaction on Austin's face. Austin furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his great grandfather.

"What about her?" Austin eyed him carefully unsure how this part of the conversation would go.

"Relax kid, I ain't gonna hurt the girl. I need to know what your feelings are toward her", Inuyasha said. Austin was taken back by the statement.

"Wh…why?" Austin stuttered. He wasn't sure why his feelings for Ally were relevant to the situation, and he definitely did not feel comfortable telling them to his great grandfather either. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched the boy in front of him.

"I need to know because, I need to know how to train you to protect her. If you have feelings for the girl, which I am assuming you do, then I need to train you in every scenario possible of the many ways that you could loose her", Inuyasha stated realistically. He knew all to well all the ways that he had almost lost Kagome during their search for the Jewel. There was no reason his grandson should have to go through the same thing when it can be prevented.

"Loose her how? Nothing will ever happen to Ally while I am around." Austin declared. Inuyasha shook his head. He was that confident himself a long time ago. If he knew then what he knew now, a majority of the situations that he had put Kagome in, would have never happened.

"I admire your spunk kid. I know your vowing to protect her and that is great! However you need to be prepared for every scenario possible: Kidnappings, her getting hurt, she could get cursed, you name it and there is a certain chance you can loose her. Trust me I know what I'm talking about", Inuyasha explained as he looked into the fire. Austin looked at Inuyasha and realized just how many times his grandfather had come close to loosing Kagome. Austin swallowed hard, he never wanted any of those things to happen to Ally. He would have to train super hard with Inuyasha to make sure that they never did.

"So when will we start?" Austin asked determination settling across his features. Inuyasha looked up at Austin and smirked.

* * *

><p>An: Happy New Year! Heres the latest chapter! As always read and review please please please!


End file.
